See you later
by obliviousworlds
Summary: "Does it look like I'm alright? Fuck! I feel like a mom who doesn't wanna let her kid go off to pre-school. Dude I don't think this is normal." one shot! Just Dean on Sam's first day at college. Just pure, sad brotherly love.


It's kind of funny really, on Dean's first day of kindergarden, Sam didn't want to let go of his leg even when John made an attempt to pry him off.

"We've gotta go Sam." He told his youngest with a sad look.

Sam didn't understand as he looked around the classroom and noticed all the toys and games all the other children were playing. Dean could do those at home. He could play with him! He didn't understand why Dean had to leave him for the day.

"No! De stay wif Sammy!" Sam had said and looked up at his brother with tear filled eyes.

This was hard on Dean too.

He spent everyday of the past year in a half with Sammy, and now all of a sudden he had to leave him? For school? He didn't understand it either, just that dad said it was important that he goes.

And what dad said, went. No argument about it.

"I have to stay here Sammy." Dean told his little brother as he ran his fingers through the toddler's hair. "You have to go with dad."

"No leave me! Pwease." Sam started crying and hiccuping and he dug his little fingers into Dean's leg with a death grip. It hurt Dean way more than it should have.

"I'll be back home soon Sam. Then we can play whatever you want!" Dean offered a smile, but Sam wasn't sold.

John got tired of waiting. He didn't want to leave Dean either, but they had already been there half an hour longer than needed too, and Sam had to learn that this is what it's gonna be like from now on. So he scooped up his baby and flinched when Sam freaked out.

Dean won't ever forget how much crying Sam did on the way out, or the screams of "Sammy hate you da'ee! No Want leave De! DEEEEEEANNNN."

And now, Dean doesn't wanna leave Sam.

When Sam had gotten the letter saying he had gotten accepted at Stanford, well, things went farther than they should have.

John told him if he was gonna leave, then he better not come back. If you ask Dean, that was taking it farther than needed. Much farther.

Sam didn't waste any time packing up all his stuff and walking out the door of the current hellhole they were currently packed in for the time being. Dean had to chase him down when he came in and his dad had told him what happened.

And he should have seen it coming.

Sam had buckled down a lot more the past few weeks before. Filling out papers Dean didn't even know what they were, and studying like crazy.

Man, he really should have saw it coming.

"Sam, wait-"

"I'm going Dean. You can't stop me!"

And this was true. Dean couldn't stop him. Sam is eighteen years old and there's not a damn thing he or his dad could do about it.

"Just... let me give you a ride then." Dean had offered, making Sam stop dead in his tracks on the way to the bus stop.

And Sam had looked at him confused and slowly shook his head.

"Please." Dean tried again. "I'll have a heart attack if you get on some bus and go there yourself. I'll drive you there and it'll give me peace of mind."

Granted he would never be at peace with this choice, ever.

"Okay." Sam had agreed and Dean sighed of relief. He'd have a little more time with his brother.

But now they're here, and Dean's having a full on panic attack in the impala because he just doesn't want to let go.

Sam stares at him in awe, and smiles when Dean tries to get his breathing back under control.

"You alright?" Sam asks.

"Does it look like I'm alright? Fuck! I feel like a mom who doesn't wanna let her kid go off to pre-school. Dude I don't think this is normal." Dean says and puts a hand to his chest.

"You were practically my parent Dean. 'Course it's normal." Sam tells him and runs a hand through his own hair.

"If my heart gives out right here, then it's your fault." Dean says and digs his fingers into the seat of the car.

Sam smiles and rolls his eyes. "Are you gonna let me out?"

Dean thanks himself for not getting the lock on the passenger side door fixed. Sam will have to wait for him to get out of the car first before leaving.

"Not yet." Dean says and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Not yet."

Sam nods and waits patiently.

Finally, when Dean knows he can't keep Sam in the car any longer, he opens the door and slowly climbs out. Sam sliding over and following him behind and grabbing his things from the back and then, turning back to face his brother.

"I've gotta stay here Dean. You have to go back to dad." He says and Dean's eyes widen because he told him the exact fucking thing when he was five.

He can't do this.

"Stop that. Stop quoting me or I'll knock you out and drag you back home myself." Dean snaos, and it comes out way meaner than he intended.

Sam scoffs and shakes his head before turning around and walking away - bags in hand.

"Sammy wait!" Dean says and grabs his arm and makes him face him again. "I'm sorry! This is really fucking hard you know?"

Sam softens up a little bit and sighs. "Yeah. I know."

And without warning, Dean wraps his brother in a hug and proceeds in squeezing his brother to death. He smiles when he feels Sam hug him back. The rule of no chick flick moments totally forgotten.

Maybe he can do this.

"Uh Dean." Sam says after a minute. "People are gonna think we're like, a gay couple or something."

Dean let's go of him and places his hands on his shoulders and squeezes them tight and shakes his head. "I don't really give a damn."

And neither does Sam really.

"Okay." Dean finally says and lets go. "Okay..."

"Can I go?" Sam asks and laughs a bit.

"Yeah... just be careful okay? And I'm gonna call and you better pick up or so help me god Sam, I will drive back up here and kick your ass."

"Always am." Sam says and laughs. "I don't need you holding my hand anymore you know. I can take care of myself."

"I know." Dean sighs. "Go. Have a normal life Sammy."

"Thanks Dean. I'll see you later." Sam says and smiles and makes his way towards his new school - his new life.

"Love you Sammy." Dean mumbles, but it's loud enough for Sam to hear.

He smiles again. "Love you too." He says and goes back to leaving.

Leaving for good.

Dean gets back in the car and pulls out, leaving Stanford and his baby brother in the rearview mirror.

He doesn't cry until he's on the highway, on his way back to his dad, alone.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
